Midnight Lover
by Halfsan
Summary: -Oneshot- -Songfic: Midnight Lover by LORDI- Garry and Ib have been in a commited six year long relationship, but there's bound to be a darkness looming in secrecy. -Fake!Garry/Ib/Garry- -rated for violence, swearing, and character death-


**I've been roleplaying as Fake!Garry on tumblr for about a month or so... it's a lot of fun! I really love the character I've developed for him! Anyway, this fic involves Fake!Garry, so I decided to post it here, since I already put it on tumblr. So enjoy! Also this is my first song fic. o:**

* * *

At midnight, it will be six years.

Six years ago, in this location, at this restaurant was where it all began. Ib and Garry had officially started a relationship. They were simply the perfect couple. They never argued, and were always very happy. Garry was the perfect gentleman, always holding the door for his beloved, or pulling out her chair. Ib always thanked him with a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek—or lips, depending. Nothing could break them apart. It was Garry's motivation to purchace the shining silver band that was kept in a box, weighing down his pocket.

But unbeknownst to the both of them, there lurked a darkness in their relationship: a creature wearing human flesh, sculpted into the image of that which Ib was most fond of. Garry had no idea. Neither did Ib.

_I trust my gut real good,  
He's in the neighborhood,  
I know that everyone has something they're hiding._

So when Garry sent a quick text to his beloved asking her to meet him tonight, the last thing he expected to run into was..himself.

_But now I'm on the trail,  
Righteousness will prevail,  
He won't be giving no romance this evening._

The eyes were the same, the hair was the same color—it was only parted differently. The malicious grin on the other's face still held hints of Garry in it. The look-a-like lured the genuine article into the alleyway of the restaurant, the moon the only audience to their conversation.

_I met your darling  
In a darkened alleyway, I met the fool,  
I gave no warning,  
When solving little problems, I don't leave no proof._

"Who.. who are you?" Garry demanded, stepping forward.

"I shouldn't have to answer that," he responded smugly. "You know _exactly _who I am… and so does Ib."

The mention of his precious Ib flew Garry into a slight rage, but he still calmly responded, clentching and unclenching his fists nervously. At this point, an explanation was unnecissary, as Ib's safety was his top priority—he didn't know what this man had in store for her, or him for that matter.

_Oh, I know you're waiting for your midnight lover,  
But the midnight lover will never arrive,  
Oh, I know you're waiting for your midnight lover,  
__But I met your lover, and he didn't survive._

"Stay away from her," he demanded coldly, "or you'll regret it."

"Stay away?" his mirror image repeated, tilting his head in mock confusion. "But.. why would I retreat from the girl I call mine?"

Garry's eyes widened in disbelief. His clone only deepened the serpentine grin on his face.

"I've gone to her apartment," he began explaining, suddenly swinging around a rusted metal tool in his hand—a lug wrench—closing the distance between the two of them. "I've given her flowers. I've taken her on dates." His grin intensified, "Hell, I've probably fucked her more than you have. So if anything, I should be the one telling you to step back."

Garry had been in such a shock that he wasn't fully aware of the blunt object in his mirror-image's clutches. To think that the both of them could be deceived by.. a monster wearing his face.. it was almost.. supernatural.

_I stalked him like a pro,  
Left him nowhere to go,  
At first he cried, and then he begged me for mercy._

He snapped back to reality, aware of how near the other was. He backed away slowly, throwing his hands up defensively, "S-stop.. please.." His voice trembled, the other clearly uncaring, "Tonight is—" Garry's remark was promptly silenced by the blunt force of rusted metal slamming into his face.

He didn't give Garry a chance to scream. For good measure, he slammed the lug wrench a few more times, blood splattering onto the pavement and flecking his clothes.

_But when I'm in the zone,  
I'm into crushing bone,  
I grabbed a lugwrench, swung like Paulie from Jersey_

"G-Garry…?" A delicate voice sounded behind him, and he turned around, still holding the bloody tool. Her eyes shot down to the body lying in a pool of crimson, and she tried to scream, but her voice went hoarse. Her hands covered her mouth, eyes pouring with tears in an instant. Crimson orbs darted back and forth from the heap of flesh that was her beloved, to the man wearing his face.

"Ib, I'm glad you could make it tonight!" He dropped his weapon, and began fumbling through Garry's pockets, retrieving the small, black velvet box inside. With that, he walked over to Ib, who backed up against the building. With a grin, he grasped her chin, smearing blood on her skin as he did so.

_Don't you know me?  
Don't mind the blood,  
I set you free - because of us._

_He won't come back,_  
_You were his wife,_  
_Gave him a whack - so we could have a life._

He threw a glance at his watch. As of three seconds ago, it was their six year anniversary. His storm colored eyes found hers, and he held the box out in front of her. "You know what tonight is, right? Our anniversary!"

His slender fingertips pulled the lid off, revealing a silver band. It only made Ib cry out softly, her voice shaking.

"I did this for us, so.." His grin turned wicked before finishing, "will you marry me?"

_Oh, I know you're waiting for your midnight lover,  
But the midnight lover will never arrive,  
Oh, I know you're waiting for your midnight lover,  
But I met your lover, and he didn't survive._

* * *

**And there you have it! I've also got a songfic about Fake!Garry and Mary and Fake!Garry and Ib in the works, so expect them perhaps? This is one of my favorites, though, as I just love the concept of it. **

**And.. I want to go ahead and apologize for my lack of updates on Thirty Words... I've just been an RP nut lately! I'm so sorry! -headdesk-**


End file.
